i_love_monster_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Scary Cool Drama- Meet the Ghouls! (Episode 1)
Episode 1 Black boots are seen walking through the hallways. All the monsters stop and stares. Whispering is heard. The black boots stops and floats up. A bunch of ghouls notices the girl and stares. The girl takes a blood sample and rubs it into Draculaura's face, she faints. She then takes out a magazine of Justin Biter and Frankie's bolts electricfied herself. She shines a bright light at Clawdeen then she howls and goes crazy. She takes a fish bowl filled with water and puts dead frogs in it, and rubs it into Lagoona's face, she cries and runs away. She shows Cleo a video of Nefera reading her diary, she yells "I'M DOOMED!" and cries while running away. It is revealed to be a ghost girl have black hair and a white and black striped outfit, wearing black boots. She floats through the next hallway and goes over to a trio of ghouls. "I saw your text, what's up?" the ghost, named Hauntlizza, asked a girl having red and black hair that appears to be crying. "Her sister and her ghouls said that Ariel wasn't worth looking pretty in the up coming dance." A girl with black hair, named Draculana, replied to Hauntlizza. "That's terrorible! Why would someone say something like that?" Hauntlizza asked. "That's how her sister roll. And also, her ghoulfriends agreed and laughed with her. How rude can they get?" Draculana asked. "I have an idea! How about after school, we go to all the niciest shoppings and buy scary cool things for the dance! We'll even go to the maul! We'll be the most beautiful ghouls in the whole dance! Espesically Ariel!" A fish, named Crystal, suggested, trying to cheer up Ariel. They all agree. That day, in Home Ick, Crystal was baking some chocolate chip cookies but then her sister, Lagoona, set the timer of the oven on the max without her knowing! Then, when Crystal opened the oven to get out the cookies, a huge explosion appeared in Crystal face and she was all covered with burned cookies and aches. "LAGOONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Crystal yelled. Lagoona laughed hardly with her ghoulfriends and called Crystal 'Burned Fish'. She also told Spectra to take a picture and post it on the school's news page! The next day, Crystal walked in school wearing her light blue hoodie with the hood over her head wearing black skinny jeans and her boot-like heels that are dark blue and has lases attached to them. She walked through the hallway until she reached a bench where Hauntlizza, Draculana and Ariel were waiting there. "So you rearranged the shopping idea?" Crystal asked. "Yeah, my parents didn't want me to go out until I finished my Biteology homework." Hauntlizza said, "anyways, what's the plan?" TO BE CONTINUED! Next Time! The ghouls has a plan for Lagoona and her friends, and it's going to be ridiculous! But what happens when they go shopping after school? Find out in the next episode! The End! THE END! I hope you all like it! :P -PEACE, BABE! Category:MonsterGirl2002's Pages